Taking matters into her own hands
by 2FS 4FR
Summary: Felicity has a lot of bad days like when the team can't catch a bad guy, or when a serial killer is loose. But when it comes to someone visiting her at work, she takes matters into her own hands.
1. Chapter 1

Felicity was just stepping off the elevator when her assistant hurried up to her.

"Felicity there is someone in your office he didn't say who he is but all he said to was to tell you 'the inspector' he said you would know who he is" he said that last couple words to himself because Felicity was already walking past him to her office to see if it were true.

When she stepping into her office she couldn't breathe let alone form words to say in that moment. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Though he didn't turn around he spoke the name he hasn't called her in a very long time.

"Hello Gadget"

"No no no no no this can't be happening, not today of all days" she said while backing up to leave.

"Wait I haven't even told you the best part" he said through a grin

"and what is that" she said turned from him with her hand on the door

"lets see while I am just Greg Smoak to you, I go by lots of different name now but there is another you might know Damien Darhk" when he said the name he saw the shiver Felicity tried to keep at bay.

"I have to get out of here, this can't be happening" Felicity said while speed walking to the elevator pressing the button multiple times.

When it finally opened she didn't hear him follow her or slide inside the elevator with her until he talked.

"So how is your mother, she still working at that diner" he said looking only at her

She looked him in the eyes and was purely angry "You have no right to ask me about my life or moms, not sense the day you left us. Let me tell you one thing I am glad you left, let me rephrase that I was excited that you left cause you leaving, it made me laugh more, made me smile more, made me take risks, but most of all made me call someone else dad that was not you my idol, my hero and my best friend. So thank you my biological father for abandaning me but my actual father that I loved raised me to be this person that I am today" she said and the elevator doors opened looking back she left feeling not only empowered, but strong. That is until she saw something on the screen of his phone that made her blood boil.

* * *

 **I was daydreaming this a couple hours ago and had to write it up. I have somewhat written most of it down just putting it together so I can make it multi chapters. Let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity doesn't know how she drove all the way to the new lair. She made it down the stairs before she melted down to the center platform stairs and cried. After her melt down she managed to get into her chair and mumble to herself 'i pick the perfect time to cry my brains out with no one around'.

Felicity must have cried her eyes out again cause the next thing she knew her chair was turned around and Oliver was kneeling in front of her chair. She couldn't hear him cause she was to busy trying not to cry again.

"Felicity, look at me" Oliver said but he started to get worried when she wouldn't do what he asked. So he switched tactics he placing his left hand on her cheek and waited for her to feel the contact of his hand. He knew she felt it from her moving her face into his hand and closing her eyes enjoying the warmth.

"Felicity, look at me" Oliver said again this time she responded by opening her eyes and looking him right in the eyes.

"Ok good, now take a deep breath"

Felicity put her hand over his that was on her cheek, never looking away from Oliver she takes a strong deep breath and lets it out also letting a tear run down her cheek that caught Oliver's eyes. Oliver wiped the tear, getting angry at whoever made his girlfriend like this would soon get his/her butt kicked by him. Felicity just for a second looked to see if anyone else was with Oliver. She was just now noticing Diggle, Laurel, Sara, Thea standing right behind Oliver.

"Is that offer about telling you about my day still open" Felicity said trying to figure out how she is going to tell him about her whole day. More importantly how is everyone else going to handle it.

"Always" Oliver said smiling about only Felicity would ask to tell him about her day.

"Now for me to tell you guys, I want no interrumptions, no cell phones going off, and no coddling me." Felicity looked all around the room at the nodding faces then back to Oliver for her to tell her story

"I was having the best day, you made me my favorite pancakes, which I am kind of craving right now. Anyway I left for work and you packed my lunch again, now that I mention it, I dont think I ate lunch with all my excitement this morning. Then I got more good news after my first meeting this morning. Then I got a call from my best friend from M.I.T. Then my day went down hill so fast I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't talk, couldn't breathe, I don't even know how I even made it to my car or even here" Felicity finished part of her story out of breath. She looked at all the faces around the room and took multiple deep breaths then spoke again.

"Do you guys want all the good news first or the bad news" Felicity said leaning back in her chair not looking at anyone but the ceiling "then again the good news tens to soften the blow of the bad news."

"Felicity" Oliver said

Felicity got up from her chair and started walking to her purse that was still on the steps after she first cried. She took out her tablet and turned it on looking for one specific thing.

"I am going to get this one good news done with before I tell you the rest" Felicity said looking at the picture on the screen. She looked up and everyone was just looking at her.

She took a deep breath and just spit it out.

"I'm Pregnant" she blurted out and turned the tablet over showing her sonogram

Everyone was speechless, but Oliver. He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. He backed away but looked her in the face and said

"I am gonna be honest with you, I already knew you were pregnant, infact i've known sense last week." Oliver said smiling

"What, how did you find out" Felicity was a little angry and annoyed at to how he found out she was pregnant.

"3. You have been gaining a little wait, 2. You are having cravings for specific food and ordering me to cook them, but my dead give away was when you switched our coffee last week to decaf at home,at your office and here in the lair, not once have I seen you ever drink decaf coffee sense i've known you." Oliver said smiling

Felicity just looks at Oliver trying to figure out how he noticed all those things and not told her that he knew.

"I'm gonna be an Aunt" Thea screams and running up to her for a hug and to rub her belly but was stopped by Felicity

"Thea you so much as think of rub my belly, so help me god I will lock you out of the lair for a month and that goes for all of you" Felicity said pointing a finger at Thea, Laurel, Sara, Diggle, and next to her at Oliver.

"The child isn't here yet and you are already acting like a mother." Thea wigned

"What do you expect, I have to deal with all of you guys all the time. I swear if this child takes after Oliver while i'm pregnant, me acting like a mother is the least of your worries" she looked at everyone expecually Oliver.

'Now may I continue, Good, after that, a project I have been working on for Team Arrow sense last year has been approved. I am not telling you cause it was suppose to be a secret until I revealed it during the press conference next week. Then Nicole from college called and told me she is moving to Star City. Then Bad news from then on."

"I didnt expect that my father, a person i havent seen in 2 decades, walks into my office and starts talking to me like he never left. But that is not the reason why I am crying my eyes out, and some has to do with my hormones lately" Felicity said but stopped and started thinking and a sudden though made her was to hurl.

Everyone was waiting for her to keep talking when Felicity got uo quickly and ran to the hall to the bathroom. Everyone was on her tail until she headed to the bathroom. They all look at Oliver and he nods. Everyone stays outside the bathroom door but Oliver.

Oliver walks in and instandly goes to her side and holds her hair back while she pukes into the toilet. Instinctively he starts rubbing her back trying to make her feel better. When he does she rested her head on the seat.

"Oliver, I need you to promise me something, because once I tell you the reason for my puking, I know you and you will do something stupid." Felicity said not lifting her head from the toilet

"I will if your asking" oliver said still rubbing her back

"Oliver I need you to promise me" she said lifting her head and looking right at him

"Ok I promise" Oliver said while grabbing some toilet paper and whipping her mouth

"For me to tell you I need to tell all of you guys together" Felicity started moving to the door but was stopped with Oliver grabbing her elbow

"How bad is it"Oliver said looking right in her eyes and he knew it was bad if there was a tear going down her cheek

They walked out of the bathroom and as usual the team ask if she was ok, is it the baby, do you need to go to the hospital, do you want some tea, are you cold?.

"Heeeeeyyy" Felicity said in her loud voice silencing everyone while Oliver was at her side telling her to breathe and think about what its doing to the baby. Felicity takes some deep breathes and calmed herself before she dropped the biggest bomb ever.

"Everyone meet me at the table, I need to grab something" everyone was about to say something when she pointed to the table and gave them all a glare to do what she says or else face. Everyone without having to be told twice turns around and walks to the table. Everyone but Oliver of course, who is still at her side.

"Go, I just gotta grab something." Felicity said kissing his cheek and walking up to the platform.

Whispering to herself "here goes nothing." She grabs a tablet hooked up beside the touchscreen board. She stated finding a certain app on it and waited till she was at the table to push it.

"Ok before I tell you guys the big news, I am gonna have some insurance so certain people dont do anything stupid, She hits the button and the whole lair becomes locked and doors begin to close at all entrances. Everyone gets up and begins to be a little worried about what she is about to tell them, if she has to lock them all in the lair.

"What the hell Felicity" "Felicity what are you doing" something along those lines is what some of them say.

"I had cisco and somewhat barry install barricades on all entrances, so no one can get in, and no one can get out." Felicity said while sitting down and looking at everyone around the table standing or looking around the room at all the barricades.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone is looking at Felicity, like she was growing two heads. The look on Felicitys face was making everyone nervous. It got to the point everyone was holding their breath.

"Sit down, I cant take it with everyone standing. And please breathe, you guys are making me nauseous." Felicity said sitting at the front of the table

"Felicity whatever you tell us, it cant be that bad from all that we faced in all these years." Oliver said

"$20 dollars says your wrong, it is far worse than what we have faced." Felicity said with tears going down her cheeks.

"Do you guys remember when Double Down came into lair 2.0 at Palmer Tech and I fended him off, and i tracked him down to an abandaned warehouse in the glades. Well I know the reason why he is dead, im pretty sure he didn't know either not until Darhk told him and killed him for it." Felicity said looking anywhere but the faces looking at her.

Felicity took a deep breath.

'She can barely believe it herself, only a few hours ago she believed her father never loved her, and never wanted her. That he just walked out on her and her mom because he wasnt ready to have a family. Looks like it had to do with something else, she just cant get the thought of her father being a mass murderer/villian/criminal. That before she was born and the years leading up to him abandoning that he would leave and come back with blood on his hands. That those hands held her hand, those hands taught me to ride a bike, those hands comforted her when she had nightmares. What if she has his kind of powers, what if she is a killer.'

"Felicity" Oliver said but it didnt get her attention

"Fel-ic-ity" Oliver said cause he knew it did things to her when he said her name like that. The only thing is when she snapped out of her bubble she looked paler than normal. Felicity was up and out of the chair before Oliver could ask her to breathe, she again ran to the bathroom puking in the toilet. Oliver was hot on her tail, he was almost gonna insist that they talk about it later but if it was worse than he expected they needed to know now rather than later. He got to the toilet just in time to see her puke again. He pulled her hair back and rubbed circle on her back trying to help calm her. He was brought out of his babling in his head by Felicity getting up and rinsing her mouth.

"Oliver will you boil some water, and please let everyone know i'm alright ish and tell them to go sit back down before I drain their bank accounts" Felicity said after spitting the mouthwash out of her mouth

10 Minutes later...

Felicity walked out of the bathroom to finding no one by the bathroom door bombarding her with questions. She was walking toward the round table when Oliver came out of nowhere with a cup of hot tea and crackers. How did she become so lucky, to have someone who knows what your thinking and what you want before you say anything. Her and Oliver walked toward the table of worry and concern.

Felicity sat down with the help of Oliver with her chair. She looked around the table and couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok ask whatever is on your minds" Felicity said taking a sip of her tea.

"On a scale of 1(Slade) to 10(Ra's al Ghul) is this bad", "Is it worse than Malcolm" and "does it have to do with someone coming back from the dead" got yelled out at the same time.

"13, yes and no" was all Felicity said while sitting back in her chair. All you hear around the table is sighs.

"I am the reason Double Down is dead" Felicity took in a deep breath "Before Double Down died he was told something that made Darhk kill him...

Felicity closed her eyes unleashing a tear "Damien Darhk is my Father".


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone's faces where of complete and utter shock, everyone thought she was going to say something else. But no their Felicity had to drop this huge bomb on them. All around the table no one speaks, no one blinks, no one even moves. Sooner or later someone is going to have to say something. Oliver was the one who broke the silence.

"How do you know your father killed Double Down, we dont even know who killed him" Oliver says

"I know my father killed him because he told me." Felicity said looking at Oliver

Oliver looked nervous as Felicity was going to clarify how she knows her father killed Double Down. He nodded at her to continue.

"Today hasn't been the first time I talked to my father. When I went to see Curtis in the ER after the whole Double Down thing to see how he was doing. My father was there. He started talking to me like I was a kid again, asking if I was ok, if I was hurt. He made me so angry so I might have threatened him to stay away from me. I was walking away from him to my car when he just blurted out 'Double Down wont be a problem for you anymore, he wont hurt you anymore' after he said that I turned around to ask why and he was gone." Felicity said now having tears going down her cheek

"When you got home that night, you were acting wierd, and then you asked if I could start training you. I new something was up. I didn't want to pressure you to tell me, you would tell me when you were ready." Oliver got out of his chair and was now kneeling in front of Felicity

Oliver grabbed Felicity hands and started talking again "How often have you seen or spoken to your father sense then" Oliver said

"Twice sense then, I saw him when I went to visit Barry in Central City a couple weeks ago, and again last week at the fund raiser for Palmer Tech." Felicity said leaning back in her chair

"I was with you at the fund raiser and so was everyone else." Oliver said sitting back in his chair not taking his hands out of Felicity's

"When I got off the stage after my speech, I walked over to you guys and said I need to use the ladies room. Laurel and Thea came with me, I was quick so I was the first one out. When I open the door my Assistant/friend Amber told me there is someone in the kitchen willing to make a very big donation to Palmer Tech. I walked in and he was there just smiling at me. I tried to turn around and walk out but Amber pushed me toward him." Felicity got up from her chair needing to stretch her legs

"Are you telling us your assistant/friend works for your father, please tell me you fired her." Diggle said

"Oh it gets worse or better I don't really know what it means" Felicity said in some sort of giggle

"What did your father want" Laurel says ignoring that weird giggle from Felicity

"He wanted my help with something and he also said he was staying in Starling for a while" Felicity said making herself another cup of tea

"I asked him to leave, that I would never help him and he just looked at me and said 'I need your help either willingly or forcebly, there are going to be changes made around here' "

"Did he explain what he meant by changes" Thea said

"Nope but he did introduced me to my little sister, and guess what she has been close to me sense we got back from Ivy Town, any guesses" Felicity looked around the table for something to just say it out loud cause she in hell can't understand anything going on in her head right now

"Your assistant/friend Amber" Diggle said wided eyed, He himself has stuck up a conversation with her and she seems very nice and now that he thinks of it

"Funny thing, ok maybe not that funny persay, but when you were in a meeting when you first got back, I was reading something and she stuck up a conversation and after that I though she reminded me of a little version of you. She likes Sci Fi shows like you, she hides candy in the drawers like you, she does the thing when your thinking to much and you block everyone out, and she...

"She what digg" Felicity was tearing up and she needed to know, she wanted to know stuff about her little sister

"She rambles like you, like she never ends up stopping unless you stop her, and she is never out of breathe like you from rambling, she could be your twin" Diggle said


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity is speechless, she is thinking about if its good to have a sibling, but another part of her thinks shes the enemy. Then another thought crosses her mind, what if Amber was raised by her mother and she was raised by her father. Then again she doesnt even know if her mother is Ambers mother, they could have different mothers.

What made everyone stop talking around the table was Felicity started to giggle. She now realizes shes not alone she begins to tell them why the giggling.

"When I was little it may have been 2 maybe 3 years after my dad left that I though it would be funny to have a sister from another mother. My one friend at school said that we could be sisters, so once in a while during school I would look at her and just blurt out 'Hey my sister from another mother' and both of us would crack up giggling whenever one of us said it." Felicity said with tears going down her face

Everyone at the table had a little smirk on their faces. Thea and Laurel look at each other and nod, they both get up and walk around the table to Felicity, who's standing up getting ready to probably go to the bathroom again.

"No matter what you want to do, whatever your choose we will support you" Laurel said

"and no matter what happens we are your sisters too, I mean the 4 of us together, we are a troublesome group." Thea says and ending it with a hug which soon Laurel joins then Sara

"Were all practicaly sisters anyway, does this mean we can start having girls nights, eat junk food, watch movies, braid each others hair." Sara said with a big smile that got everyone laughing and it made Felicity start crying harder

"Damn hormones" Felicity says while wiping the tears from her face

"Have you found out if your having a girl or boy yet" Thea says changing the subject looking to Felicity for the answer

"We wont find out until the next doctors apppointment but I have a pretty good Idea" Felicity said not looking at Oliver


	6. Chapter 6

Before anyone could voice what their plan was. Felicity's phone started to ring. She stepped out of the girls hug she was having with Laurel, Thea and Sara to answer her phone. She walked over the the round table, she looked down at her phone and froze. The number that was calling was blocked, meaning it was either her evil father or it wasnt her father. She looks all around the room, looking at all the people around her for support to answer her phone. She gets a nod from Oliver and him mouthing 'your not alone'.

She hits the answer button

"Hello" Felicity said looking at Oliver for strength

"Gadget, have you thought about if your going to help me or am I going to have to make you" her father said

She looked to Oliver and answered before asking the team

"What would I be helping you with" Felicity said walking away from everyone at the table

Everyone behind her was in shock, Felicity could not be seriously thinking of working with her evil/dead beat/psycho/murderer father. Everyone was going to follow Felicity to listen in on her call when Felicity turned around and glared at everyone to stay put. Everyone but Oliver stopped moving toward Felicity, Oliver was not going to let Felicity and his unborn child get hurt working with that slime ball. Before he had a chance to argue with her about it. Felicity yelled through the phone to her father.

"There is no way im helping you, your talking about mass murder" Felicity said whiping around to the others wide eyed faces

"Well sense you wont willingly help, I guess im going to make you, i have someone here who wants to talk to you"

"Felicity" a mans voice said

Felicity has tears going down her face hearing the voice on the phone. She can't believe the person on the phone talking is really alive. She slowly slides down to the floor. She looks up at Oliver with tears in her eyes

"Ray, is it really you" more tears are going down her face

"Yeah its me, Im alive, I dont know how but im alive. Somehow while i was working on my suit, it miniturized me right before the blast. I tryed getting your attention but my signal was to weak probably cause im 3 inches tall." Ray said in a ramble like Felicity does which made her smile

"How did Damien Darhk get you?" Felicity asked

"I may have run into one of his goons while running for my life from a mouse, I dont wanna talk about it, Mr. Darhk here said that he is your father, is that true" Ray said looking up at Darhk

"Unfortuntely yes, I dont wanna talk about it, He wants my help to create a massacre, killing thousands, and I can't do it which is probably why he put you on the phone. He's making me choose between saving you and mass murder" Felicity starts crying damn these hormones

"Felicity do you remember what I said when I told you why I wanted to become the Atom, the reason why I want to save lives" Ray said

Felicity said looking to everyone before answering with a tear going down her face

"You wanted to protect those, who couldnt protect themselves " Felicity said

"And how did I want to do that" Ray said waiting for Felicity to say the code word

Felicity got up and smiled cause Ray was giving her the Code Phrase for Emergencys. She looked all around the room with the raised eyebrows. Before she gave Ray the Code Word, she grabbed her tablet looking for a specific app on it, opened it and waited for the go ahead from Ray after she answered him

"As a Team" Felicity said through the phone

"Then do it" Ray said smiling

Felicity hit the button on her tablet making the whole Arrow Bunker go black and red flashing lights to come on


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone in the bunker was giving Felicity nervous glances and Felicity's pretty sure what they are thinking right now. But Felicity still had that freaky smile on her face like she knows how to defeat her father/villian.

"Before any of you scream at me about what im doing, i need to tell you something." Felicity said going to the big table screen to show everyone

The image on the screen appears, everyone is looking at it like they dont know what it is until Diggle spoke up. "This is a language no one here speaks but you Felicity, so how about english for the rest of us".

"When Ray and I were running Palmer Tech and he made his suit he promised me that if a villian couldn't be stopped i was to download this app and push the button setting off a virus that sends emergency messages to certain people with certain phones, but I called it the Arrow Signal like the Batman light in Gotham, when it appears he comes running." Felicity said smiling still

"But this is on a bigger scale, it alerts highly skilled people that help is needed in Star City. Its like our own Arrow Light in the sky but its technical." Felicity said while typing on her keyboard

"But everyone is already in the Arrow Bunker Felicity who else is there left to help us." Laurel said

"Thats a good question. I recruited people last year to be our back up team if any of you were too injured to fight, kind of like a few months ago when the copy cat Count Verdigo injected Laurel and Digg, Oliver was limping,Thea was sick, an a certain someone was not answering her phone. Felicity said looking to Sara. So I had two or three people on stand by for a few weeks during that time. And I believe the copy cat was magically tied up and dropped off at the Police Station a few hours after." Felicity said

"Exactly how many people did you recruit." Oliver said while staying calm

"Ok before you start yelling it was just 5 or 6 people I recruited but Im guessing word of mouth got around, and the number that i counted before we left for Ivy Town was 30, and when we got back the number increased very big to almost 70 people sense we got back but I havent checked it sense so i have no idea what the number is now."

"Then will you check please before my migraine burst." Oliver said

Felicity opened up the app and looked through the files and when she turned around from her computer her eyes were wide and her mouth was open meaning that the number that it is right now it much bigger.

"How many" Oliver said rubbing his forehead

"Exactly 117 people, but the way it works is around 10 people will get send the alert and they will come, 10 people I hand picked and some people mostly all of us know."

"Who are those 10 people that are coming" Digg said this time

"Do you seriously want me to tell you or do you want to wait and see who comes." Felicity said smiling


	8. Chapter 8

**2 Hours Later...**

3 our of 10 people show up outside the Arrow bunker first. Felicity is the one who introduces them all

"Ben Hassler: AKA Winn,Lives in Ocean city, Ex Navy Seal, Karate-Krav Maga-Jujutsu, flunt in 9 Languages, weapons are guns-knives-swords,day job is Deep Sea Diver

Lyla Michaels Diggle: AKA Harbinger, Lives in Star City, Ex Army, Krav Maga-Judo-Karate, Flunt in 10 languages, weapons are guns-knives-missile launchers, day job Director of ARGUS

Richard Grayson:AKA Night Wing, Lives in Bludhaven, previously was circus performer as one of the Flying Graysons, Karate-Muay Thai-Hapkido-Jeet Kune Do, flunt in 4 language, weapons eskrima clubs-guantlets, day job Police Officer"

Diggle was a little pissed Lyla showed up cause she didnt tell him she was apart of this and they are married. Everyone didnt know Ben but when Felicity introduced him as Winn the Vigilante from Ocean City, everyone was like yeah I heard of you or yeah your that guy who took down the Scarlotti Mob Family or your handsome/hot and everyone looked at Laurel and Thea cause they blurted that out. With Oliver knowing who Ric was probably cause they know each other from before Oliver was on the island. So when he showed up it was a little awkward between them at first then Felicity elbowed Oliver and whispered for him to behave.

"3 down 7 to go, by any chance are the rest of them going to be as surprising as these three are. And the ones that helped us a few months ago are they coming too cause I wanna meet them" Sara said to Felicity only

"Yes the rest are going to be as surprising as the rest and yes the ones that helped a few months ago are coming too. 'I happen to think they are going to make you all gawk at them with your mouths open.' she said the last part under her breathe but everyone still heard her

 **3 Hours Later...**

"Alright these next 4 are newbie vigilantes, I myself gave them their codenames, so if you have a problem with them shut it" Felicity said then started introducing each one

Lincoln Russo:AKA Sparrow, Lives in Havenrock, was Security Guard, Karate-Judo-Jujutsu-Krav Maga, flunt in 5 languages, weapons guns-batons-bo staffs, day job FBI Agent

Angela Frost:AKA Miss Jane, Lives in Havenrock, was art teacher, Karate-Jujutsu-Jeet Kune Do-Kickboxing, flunt in 3 languages, weapons knifes-swords-crossbows-bow and arrow, day job college musicial arts professor

Henry Basket:AKA Blink, Lives in Central City, was cashier at Wal-Mart, wrestling-fencing-krav Maga-kickboxing, flunt in 3 languages, weapons nunckucks-knives-swords, day job 911 call center

Carol Tressler:AKA Pheonix, Lives in Ivy Town, was a Psychologist, Krav Maga-Jeet Kune Do-Jujutsu-Muay Thai-Karate, flunt in 12 languages, weapons tech-knives-guns-swords-bow and arrow-batons-bo staffs, day job nurse"

"Wait a minute, when we were in Ivy Town, I caught you sneaking of somewhere but i couldn't find out where cause I lose you in the crowd at the mall" Oliver said walking slowly up to Felicity, while everyone left the room to give them privacy

"With everything that happened with Merlyn, The Count, Slade, Sara, Roy,Thea, Ray, Ra's. All my feelings that I kept buried, the sad, happy, scared, angry. The day that we left for Bali, you went out for a few hours and I was laying in bed and it suddenly hit me all that pain, all that loss. I cried until you got back. I jumped in the shower to get rid of the tears, the ruined makeup on my face, the twitching in my hands in my body" Felicity said looking Oliver in the face

"Why didnt you tell me" Oliver said grabbing her hands

"I didnt need to tell you cause it was my burden that I had to help myself. I did, we got back from Bali moved into our house in Ivy Town and the first thing I did was look up a therapist, it brought me to Carol. I had been seeing her for a few months before Laurel and Thea came to the house. When my mother came into town, Darhk, Sara coming back from the dead, being CEO of Palmer Tech. I called Carol and I emptied my problems onto her and she starting telling me what happened to her she just made me even sadder. So we made a plan to meet up every week for coffee and talk about the week we both had. Next thing I know she talks to me about a certain list I was making and she wanted in" Felicity said tearing up while looking at her computer not at Oliver

"Your remarkable, you know that" Oliver said smiling at her while crushing her to his body in a hug

"Thank you for remarking on it" Felicity said


	9. Chapter 9

**5 Hours Later...**

The group of Vigilantes that had arrives hours later were gathered around a big round table. I dont want to make a justice league reference but it needed to be said. They were all talking and Felicity rolled her chair across the room to her tablet that beeped. It had signaled the arrival of the last of the team.

"The last of the team is here, who wants to meet them at the door with me?" Felicity said while rising and walking to the elevator not waiting for them to say something but to follow if they wanted.

Mostly everyone joined her, but most had to go up the stairs cause everyone wouldnt fit in the elevator. There was a racing going, who would get there to let them in. Everybody really wanted to know who the rest of the team was. Felicity hacked the elevator to make it go twice the speed that is goes. So Felicity, Oliver, Lyla, Ben, Angela, and Carol were the first people to get upstairs to the door. Leaving Laurel, Sara, Diggle, Thea, Richard, Henry and Lincoln running up the stairs.

The door was barely open when Felicity was using her loud voice.

"What the hell are you doing here" Felicity said in her loud voice, while walking up to a certain person she didnt hadn't known was coming

"I got the Alert Message to come to Star City, Mr. Palmer said he was putting me at the top 10 Alert Messages to go out" the person said

Felicity walks up to said person graps their arm and pulls them aside leading the surrounding people watching in curiosity.

'When did Ray tell you this?" Felicity said in lowly so others wouldnt hear

"About 5 months ago." the person said

"Well it was a mistake your going home right now" Felicity said while pushing her toward the door she came in

"Im not going anywhere, I got the Alert im staying." the person said getting out of the grip Felicity had on them

"Over my dead body are you to get involved in this" Felicity said a little loud that everyone heard

"Felicity who is she." Thea said walking up to Felicity and getting ready to shake the persons hand

"No one. She is leaving, right now." Felicity said giving said person the angriest glare, meaning you better do as I say or there will be hell to pay

"Well how about you introduce us to the other two then." Oliver said giving Felicity a weird look, like he is wondering why she wants that person to leave so bad

"Ok first up

Liam Wheeler:AKA Falcon, Lives in Seattle, was a Secret Service Agent, Krav Maga-Jujutsu-Muay Thai-Kickboxing, flunt in 5 languages, weapons guns-knives-ax-swords, day job test pilot

Bree Walters:AKA Whisper, Lives in Las Vegas, was a casino owner, Karate-Kickboxing-Tai Chi-Jeet Kune Do-Kenpo, flunt in 5 lanuages, weapons knives-swords-bo and arrow, day job CEO of Private Security named Blockaid"

While she is introducing the other 2, the person she doesn't want there is looking down at the floor, knowing that Felicity is going to make her leave. She walks over to the person and starts talking.

"I will let you stay if you do everything I say and Listen when I tell you to stay out of the field" Felicity said with a sigh

"Deal, now will you introduce me now, I want to see the Arrowcave" the person said smiling knowing that Felicity knows why she said that

"I am getting a headache, so lets make this fast"

"The youngest recruit at age 17, Rose Harper:AKA Scarecrow, Lives in New York, was world class thief, Karate-Kickboxing-Krav Maga-Mauy Tai-Jeet Kune Do-Jujutsu-Wrestling-Kenpo,Tai Chi-Judo-Taekwondo,flunt in 9 languages,weapons knives-swords-guns-bow and arrow-bo staff-batons-nunchucks, day job bounty hunter" Felicity said as fast as she can, hoping no one picked up on her name

"Wait did you say Harper" Thea said

"She is Roy's little sister" Felicity said then walked to the elevator with Thea on her tail and the others looking at Rose wide eyed


End file.
